One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 16
Swizzz walked out of the forest, rubbing his head. "Damn that hurt..." He looked around to Airi barely holding her own against Salvatore. She avoided his attacks as best as she could not even trying to block them. She cocked back her swords then quickly cancelled her attack, only to flip away. She came to a halt next to Swizzz and looked at him with desperate eyes. "Good. I need some help." "What happened to... Wait I never got her name! I feel like an idiot!!" He started to pull at his hair. Ayano leaped, and kicked Salvatore in the face, causing him to go back. "My name... Is Ayano... Please... Be nice to me..." "GUYS!" Tack jumped in, kicking Salvatore. Salvatore grabbed Tack, and threw him away. Ayano panicked. "TACKY BOO!" SwizZz face faulted at what she just said. "Tacky... Boo..." He fell down, depressed. Airi lifted Swizzz. "If you're gonna get depressed, get out the way.. But I would sure appreciate it if you could lend me some weaponry." Swizzz sat up and exhaled. "No.. I got it.. Besides.. I'm kinda angry." He scowled at Salvatore. He pulled out a flintlock pistol from his sleeve and unloaded the clip into Salvatore who looked back at him annoyed. "What? You pissed me off." A small sickle like blade formed from Swizzz' hand as he charged forward. He ducked down under Salvatore and cut down his back creating a large scar. "SWIZZZ!! I forgot to tell you... He's a rust person!" "What the hell does that mean?!" SwizZz's arm started to become rust. "OH! I SEE!" Another blade started to grow from his other arm. He rose it into the air and cut off his rusting arm. "Damn that hurt." He muttered. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CUT OFF YOUR ARM?!!" Airi yelled in shock. "I don't know. I expected something to happen." Swizzz looked at his missing arm as it reformed, looking like nothing happened. "There we go! Logia for the win!" Henrich touched SwizZz's leg. "Aww man! This is going to hurt!" - Chrono, Aetas, and Quinn jumped out of a portal into the middle of the island. Hearing intense battles going on in every direction. "Hmm.." Quinn started to scratch his chin. "Who's going where?" Chrono dropped Aetas. "I'm going to find Kain." "Kain?!" "Yep. He cut off my arm in an alternate time. So I'm gonna cut his off." Aetas rolled his eyes. "Or get cut in two." "Well... Screw you!" Chrono runs away, but bumps into Quinn, holding two pieces of Chrono. "Don't." Quinn jumps in a portal, and Quinn looks confused. "Why are things so weird?!" Aetas stood up with a smile on his face. "I TOLD YOU SO!!" Chrono exhaled. "Aetas.. How about this? Where were you when Quinn and I came from the future huh? Most likely being someone's bitch." "No, I was being smart and avoided getting killed. Unlike you." "Or the time burst completely erased you from history." Quinn suggested. "Im guessing time just found you irrelevant and got rid of you. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened." "Hey!" Aetas jumped through a portal, with his legs missing, and him on crutches, and with a sombrero on. "I AM NOT A BITCH!" Roachy's zombie jumps in, eating him, and Chrono comes in, as a fireman, killing the zombie. Chrono looks to the gang. "OKAY! LISTEN, TIME IS BROKEN, EVERYTHING HAS GONE TO SHIT! WHEN YOU SEE THE NEXT PORTAL, KILL THE PERSON!" Chrono looked to Aetas and Quinn. "Wow.. We've really fucked everything up didn't we?" Another portal opened with Quinn dressed in Crome overalls. "NO! DONT KILL ME!! THIS IS ALL THAT CHRONO'S FAULT!" He pointed to the zombie killer Chrono that was chopping at the slowly zombifying Aetas. Chrono and Aetas looked to Quinn who sat down depressed. "Just do it already." He whined. Chrono and Aetas had evil grins as they approached the future Quinn. "What're you two doing?! Please no!! I have a family!!.........of gerbils. But they'll die without me!" Chrono stuffs Quinn to the ground, and Aetas does a soccer kick. "HEY CHRONO, WATCH THIS!" Aetas does an elbow drop, and hits Quinn hard. Quinn started to draw circles in the dirt, as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "Dammit..." - Kent blocked Henrich's attack, each time stepping further and further backwards. "This is interesting, not many people have been able to do that." Henrich laughed a little. "I'll make sure that you're the last." Kent jumped up as Henrich swept kick. "I'll try to last long enough to make this a permanent memory." He spun around in mid air and kicked Henrich into a tree. Henrich is pushed back, and is attacked by a large bear. He tries to push her back, but his entire body is scarred by a claw. "THE URSA URSA NO MI! GET TO MY LEVEL!" Kent stared the two with sparkles in his eyes. "She's a bear... Awesome.. I want a bear. When I get back to my time I'm getting my crew a bear." Kent jumped up into the trees and aimed for Henrich. "Okay... Don't move.. Gia Gia no Lance!" Kent grew a spear from his wrist and threw it at high speed down below. Henrich grabbed the spear, and pulled in Kent. He punched Kent, and sent him flying. "YOU FOOL! NO ONE CAN... wait what?" Henrich gets hit by Jericho, who is using a blood wave. He is on the floor, and curls up. "Only way to hit him... Finish this up!" Kent grins, and a giant golem comes up from behind him. "Of course." - Hiroka, and Veeto are hiding behind a tree, with Reck crouching. "Okay... A big scary guy named Ronan is here... Run, or cry?" Hiroka took a deep breath then looked at Veeto and Reck with concern. "Are either of you as strong as Freya or above?" Veeto threw his hands up. "I'm out." Hiroka looked to Reck who was sitting still like a statue. Maybe if I don't move she won't notice me. He thought to himself. Hiroka got closer to him and poked his arm. "Well... I suggest we run. But I'm not sure if we'll make it that far." Hiroka nodded. "I can help." A voice chimed from below. Rosa's head formed from flowers. "Hello." She smiled. "Unless you're here to help you're just as useless as the rest of us." Veeto stated. "True.. But I do know someone who could be very useful." "Like... Gol D. Rogers ancestor, who has multiple devil fruit abilities?" "That's stupid." "Monkey D. Luffy's ancestor?" "No. Roku." "... Oh, I get it. You need a man to do stuff. Weak." Veeto huffs, and Hiroka cracks her knuckles. "Wait... NOT THE FACE!" - A Few Moments Later - Veeto is sitting against the tree, his face bruised and bloodied. Reck sat there staring in horror before looking back at Hiroka. "You... Are a-" "Unless the final word that comes out your mouth is a good thing I suggest you keep quiet." Hiroka glared menacingly back at him, giving off a murderous vibe. Reck struggled to find his words. "You know what... I'm gonna shut up now." "Now Rosa, where is he? We need him now!" "Need who?" Ronan asked, towering over them with a wild grin. Reck shrieked like a little girl, and looked around. Ronan looked troubled. "Well sorry, about that, didn't know I was so scary." "SCARY?! YOU?! No, you're the most awesome guy I know!" "You just met me." "Well... You seem so cool." Reck nervously laughed, and grabbed the ladies and Veeto. "Well, me and the gang just came to vacation... So, see ya! You have a fun time here!" Reck ran away then slowly started to sink into the ground. "OH NO!! HE CAUGHT US!! ITS ALL OVER!!!" "Calm down will ya!" Rosa exclaimed. "I'm just taking us to a safer spot. The more you struggle the longer it'll take." "You can do this?!" "How do you think I've been avoiding the conflict so well? Besides I've also been gathering the weaker members of each crew. They're fine. As long as they don't do anything stupid." The group sunk underground just as Ronan arrived again. "Huh? What the hell was that?!" Roku rose from the ground, opening and closing his hands. "What just happened?" He asked himself before turning to look at Ronan. "You!!.....whats your name again?" "Ronan." "YOU BROKE MY ARM!" "I broke tons of guys arms. Be more specific." "Today!" "Okay, you narrowed It down... I just don't remember you, and sadly... Neither do I care." Roku cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I'm gonna make you care." Roku got in a fighting stance. Ronan laughed. "You're a stupid little insect aren't you? Well I'll make sure to squash you as painfully as possible." "You can try, but I'll crush you." "Well then... Let's do this." Roku and Ronan ran at each other, and punched each other in the face, causing a massive shockwave. - Selena was on the island, running while holding her rifle. "Brog... Where are you..." - Brog was on the shore, facing off with Kain. Kain saw Biffy, and Vincent. "Intriguing... You two left to fight me." Brog, was bleeding, and gripped his blade. The Rangers, were on the boat, watching in the fight. Marcus scowled. "Why... Why do we have to stay?!" "Orders from higher ups." Lancelot stated angrily. "I hate this so much." "Well I'm not just gonna sit here!" Cy declared pulling out her rifle. "I wanna fight too!" "Marcus, put a shield over her gun." Marcus did as he was told and put miniature shield into the barrel of Cy's rifle. Cy looked to Lancelot with pleading eyes. "Pretty please!" "No." "I wan..." A giant boulder nearly takes her head off. "Oh... Never mind!" - Arion, and the Miracles are in the caves when the Black Ops come in. "Man... Valery, it took forever to get here!" "I know... I almost forgot we were here." Arion looked up to the Black Ops. "Hello old friends." Cyrus unsheathed his sword. "ARION!!!" He charged forward ready to attack, just as he slashed, his hands were caught by Masatoshi. "Masatoshi?! Wait.. Kaito.. Aoiki?!.... Huh?" Cyrus' confusion faded. "You're missing three." "Even in the face of death you seem to always get off topic don't you Cyrus?" Arion asked. He stood up and gestured for Masatoshi to drop him. "I know we're missing three. Sachiko is in the past, most likely throwing a fit. Shin is also in the past, and has no idea that any of this is going on, while Raion is with his crew somewhere in this world." "I didn't ask for an explanation, I just wanted to tell you that you're missing three. So right now you're the 4 miracles of the marines!" "Sometimes I wonder why I even tolerate you." Arion looked past Cyrus with cold eyes. "Valery.. Deus.. And Otto? Aren't you dead?" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc